


Was that supposed to be a secret.

by LunaNox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, M/M, Powerful Harry, Rating May Change, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNox13/pseuds/LunaNox13
Summary: How could you love someone who betrayed you, yet hate others for the same thing.How could you love someone yet betray them?Harry is torn with his feelings for Barty, but thinking him dead he mourns and try to move on. Only to find out Barty is still alive. What will Harry do?Fuck me, I'm terrible at summaries. 😒
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure were this story is going but I love this pairing and there isn't a lot of stories with them so I decided to try write my own. hopefully it wont be terrible.

Harry was lost, not literally, but figuratively.  
People were leaving him be, or ignoring him if he was being honest, no one cared that he had won the Tournament, not after someone had died. Not that it bothered him, he couldn't care less about any of the students anymore not after the way they had abandoned him, well he supposed the twins hadn't but they were the only ones.  
He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way.  
He knew, of course that the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest, the feelings of betrayal, they had nothing to do with Cedric, if he was being honest he didn't care that much abut the older boys death, of course that only brought on feelings of guilt to add to the overwhelming array of things he was already feeling.  
He was feeling this way because of Moody, or not Moody he supposed.  
Bartemius Crouch Jr. who had pretended to be Moody, had also pretended to be Harrys friend and confidante, had been a shoulder to cry on. Harry had told the man everything, things he wouldn't have ever told anyone before. He, well he loved the man, not like that. Seriously he was 14, he wasn't sure were his interests lay.  
He just..... The man had been the first adult or person really, who had looked at him and actually seen Harry. Not the young James, or the small hero or the worthless freak. Just harry.  
They had shared secrets with one an other, bared their souls or at least harry had. He didn't know what, if anything that fake moody had told him had been true. There was one thing that he wondered about though.  
Apparently he had a lot of money, possibly properties and businesses in his name, he wasn't sure why Moody/Barty would have lied about that but he knew as soon as the term was done he would be heading to Gringotts to find out. He had read up on the goblins after the advice of fake moody and discovered that while the wizarding world seemed to think that the goblins "worked for them" it was in essence not like that. The goblins had control of basically all of the wizarding worlds money. And Harry knew from living with the Dursleys that money meant power. So he was pretty sure essentially the goblins were in charge. 

He knew that there was so much he didn't know about the world he lived in, the world he should have grown up in, in all honesty he was pretty sure he would never understand Dumbledore's reasoning for kicking him out of this world, Yeah maybe the Dursleys were the only family he had left, but couldn't he have had some contact with the wizarding world. Moody err Barty had been surprised that harry hadn't known anything about well anything really and had given him a list of books to look into and read. He hadn't gotten around to it yet.  
What with the tournament he hadn't really had the time, but now knowing that the man had been setting him up for his death, well Harry wasn't so sure that he wanted to take the mans advice now on the other hand he really wanted to know if there was anything he needed to know. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was going straight to the goblins as soon as he got of the train, he had sent a letter to Petunia, telling her he didn't need to be picked up from the station, that he would find his own way back. He hadn't received a reply, he hadn't expected one either, his plan if anyone asked was to tell them that he organized with the Dursleys that they would pick him up from a café not far from the station from now on.

He wasn't to concerned about any one asking questions, he hadn't spoken to Ron since his half assed apology after the first task, Ron and Hermione had started sitting with him at meals and in class again, trying to talk to him in the common room and just following him around in general. He hadn't forgiven Ron and he was unsure how he felt about Hermione, while she hadn't outright said she thought he cheated the way she had acted he was pretty sure she hadn't, besides he was sick of the way she treated him, he wasn't stupid he just didn't feel the need to show off like she did. And yeah it took him a little longer to learn all the new things but there wasn't anything wrong with that, all that mattered was he learnt in his own way, just cause it wasn't the same as her.

Moody.... Barty he corrected himself in his head, Barty had helped him in ways no other teacher had, showing him that he could learn things his own way, but that he could ask for help when he didn't understand without having someone (Hermione') making him feel like an idiot. That's another thing he would miss about the man. Honestly there wasn't anything he wouldn't miss about the man, he had been smart, funny, charming, helpful, a shoulder to lean on, he could listen and give advise, he had spoke to Harry like a peer/ friend, made him feel seen. Harry wiped his eyes realizing that he was crying again. Which brings as back to Harry being lost. He missed the man, he found himself not minding so much the man had tried to kill him, when he had been the first real friend harry had ever had, he missed him. He shouldn't, he knew that but he couldn't help it.


	2. Finding (Le)Strange Guardians.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys thoughts after Gringotts.

Harrys trip to Gringotts had been eye opening, to say the least.  
According the laws, his guardians weren't the Dursleys, nope or even Sirius. Even though Harry knew he was innocent (he was also pretty sure the goblins did to) part of the charges against him were betraying the Potters, and seeing as Sirius was supposed to be Harrys godfather/father, (Harry found out that Sirius had blood adopted him to extent, he wasn't really sure how it worked but in having in essence 2 pureblood fathers it sort of nixed his mothers muggle blood, making Harry a Pureblood in all sense of the word) him betraying them and him made him an unfit guardian, which meant Harry should have been in the care of the next of kin in the Black family.  
At the time of his parents death that would have been Whalburga Black, Sirius mother. But now, seeing as how she's dead, along with most of the Backs, and with Harry being under 17, well now his guardianship fell to Bellatrix Black Lestrange oddly enough, she was still capable to be his Guardian, along with her husband Rodolphus, even though they were also in Azkaban! 

The wizarding world sure had some strange rules. 

Harry couldn't help but giggle to himself as he thought on that again. The goblin, Griphook, the same one that had taken Harry to his vault on his first trip to Gringotts had told him all about the Lestranges. Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, along with his brother Rabastan and yup you guessed it a young Barty Crouch had been the ones to torture Neville's parents. Harry didn't know how to feel about them being his guardians he was pretty sure if they got their hands on him they would hand him straight over to their lord. A fact that harry wasn't sure how he felt about considering what else he had found out at the bank.   
Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to not only place Harry with the Dursleys, when his parents will had clearly stated if anything happened to him they wanted him raised in he wizarding world, but he had also helped himself to Harrys money and heirlooms. And he had been paying the Weasleys, and the Dursleys what for harry didn't know, considering the Weasleys seemed to be dirt poor and the Dursleys acted like they couldn't afford him when he was pretty sure they were getting more money from his accounts each month than what Vernon earned from grunning's.  
The amount of things missing from his vaults was ridiculous and when he asked Griphook how this had happened he was told that Dumbledore had appointed himself as Harrys guardian at the ministry and unless his actual guardians came forward there was nothing they could do to get the money and other things back. What they could do was halt any future payments and give Harry access to any properties that he owned, the one thing that Dumbledore couldn't get his hands on.

So here Harry was, in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Somewhere in England, he wasn't 100 percent sure were abouts though, in an old manor house belonging to the Potters, wondering what the hell he was gonna do now.   
In his talk to Griphook, the goblin had informed him that he didn't actually need to continue his schooling at Hogwarts, all he needed to do was hire a private tutor or more than one if needed, and he could work with someone from the ministry or a goblin liaison who would send reports to the education part of the ministry to keep them updated on his progress. As long as he did that and completed his O.W.L.S he would be fine in the eyes of the law. Harry had found that a lot of students didn't attend Hogwarts either because they couldn't afford it or because their parents didn't want to send them there, but there was the same rules for all magical students from the age of 11 so he wouldn't be the only one if he didn't go back to Hogwarts 

So now he was trying to work out whether or not to send a letter to Miss Lestrange, he was pretty sure she was 100% loyal to Voldemort, and he probably wouldn't get any support from her, plus the fact the woman was locked up in Azkaban, or he supposed that could be a good thing. It would save him from outright rejection.   
Besides she probably wouldn't even reply to his letter, he knew that generally the prisoners received letters and could reply, Griphook had let him know that.   
And while he knew realistically she wasn't the best person to look for support from, he needed help. He knew now that the people he had considered family and friends couldn't be trusted and Sirius was loyal to Dumbledore, almost to a fault.   
Harry was pretty sure that Dumbledore could have got Sirius out of Azkaban and cleared of all charges but when he bought that up in a letter to the Animagus he had been told that he was being ridiculous that Dumbledore would never leave an innocent man in prison, but from Harrys own experience with the old man and from what Griphook subtly confirmed he most certainly would.   
So if he couldn't trust any one on the light side then the other side seemed to be his only option.   
But was she really someone Harry wanted to put any faith in? He wasn't sure that he wanted to join Voldemort exactly, but he knew the man hadn't ever really lied to him....ok yes he wouldn't have been able to bring his parents back to him but other than that, well he trusted the man more than any one else, even Barty..... Not that that was an option anymore, what with him being dead and all.   
Shaking himself out of thoughts of his lost friend, he really just wanted to know what Voldemort really stood for. It couldn't really just be murdering and torturing, could it? He didn't want to write to the man himself, he didn't know enough to stop Voldemort being able to track him through mail if he sent it, which brought him back to Bellatrix, if he could get the woman to tell him what he wanted to know, with her being locked away she couldn't get to him at least he was pretty sure she couldn't well it seemed to be his best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I have no idea what I'm doing, but hope you enjoy.


	3. Manor Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends? old betrayal's. or something like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a little bit of a rooollll with this one. chapter 4 is done also and will be posted in a couple days and right now I am writing chapter 5 instead of sleeping 😒 what can you do? lol 😊

Harry had made his decision and written and sent his letter to the Lestrange woman, crossing his fingers that he had done everything in his power to not be found. 

Griphook had offered to send out a team of goblins to check the wards on his home and make it difficult to access and find. Basically make it unplottable, but they weren't due to come till the next week, and really there was no saying if it would help him against Voldemort anyway, I mean home boy was like literally, up in his head.  
Harry snorted to himself, wondering what old Voldie would do if Harry actually called him home boy to his face. 

But besides that he knew the woman was locked in Azkaban and he had used a regular old post owl, instead of Hedwig. And had sent the letter from Gringotts so even if Dumbledore or the ministry got a hold of the letter he was pretty sure he was safe.  
Funnily enough it was Dumbledore who he was the most concerned about finding him, from everything he had found out in Gringotts, well he was almost more scarred of Dumbles then Voldie.

The man hadn't just stolen from him, and placed him in an abusive home, leaving him to rot there until he turned 11. No there was more.  
The wards, as Harry found out were basically non existent, seeing as they were fueled by love, for him, which the Dursleys had none of. So really it had been pretty much the least safe place for Harry to be, he was pretty sure he was lucky that people hadn't been to desperately trying to find him. 

The goblins had also found trackers on Harrys trunk and cloak, they promptly removed them and then sent Harry the memories of Dumbledore coming to Gringotts trying to find Harry because that was the last place the trackers had shown him to be, before they disappeared. But not being able to explain why he thought he was there or had been there, and of course the goblins didn't give out information about their clients.  
They had also found blocks in his core, not massive ones. But there enough that it was slowly leeching away Harrys magic, it was the reason he had needed glasses, one of the blocks seemed to be situated right behind his eyes, once the Goblins had removed them successfully Harry had been amazed to find that he could see perfectly for the first time. he was still getting used to it.  
Griphook had summarized that like Sirius blood cancelling out the muggle blood, adding Sirius genes along with his mothers may have nixed the potters shitty eyesight from his system, harry had to admit he was relived, not so much about seeing perfectly, he hadn't actually minded his glasses, but they were an inconvenience when he was in battle, if they were knocked of or broken it gave his opponent the upper hand this way he was on somewhat even footing..... Well except for the fact he was still a child, but you know, whatever!  
Nobody really seemed to care about that fact except maybe Harry himself, and Griphook. 

And that had been another surprise for Harry, Goblins were known both for being grumpy creatures and their strong dislike for wizards, and while yes that was true, this goblin at least had a soft spot for the young wizard.  
Harry had treated him with respect and asked for his help with magical and wizarding matters, instead of asking him to point him in the direction of someone who could help him as most wizards would, assuming that goblins knew nothing.  
Griphook also couldn't help the feelings of pity and protectiveness he felt for Harry, especially after seeing what the boy had been through and realizing that he had no family, or at least no real decent family.  
The respect that harry and Griphook had for each other would go along way to fix some relations between both species, not that either of them knew it yet. 

A couple days into his stay in the manor, Griphook had suggested Harry look in to getting a house elf, it was a very large property after all.  
Way to much for harry to take care of all on his own and that is how Harry came to be bonded to Dobby, and along with him came Winky . Harry had been apprehensive about taking in the latter elf, being reminded of Barty everyday wasn't something he was looking forward to, but when Dobby had explained what the poor thing had been going through, from the lose of her family, her job, the only life she had ever known ,he couldn't help but take pity on her.  
He found himself feeling a sense of comradeship with the female elf, much like he had with Dobby. And in the end it was comforting to him to have people... Err elves around to keep him company, he had, he supposed spent most of his life alone, being lonely even when surrounded by people and now he planned to only have people/creatures around that he trusted implicitly he didn't want to be alone anymore but he also didn't want to have to watch his back or pretend to be someone he isn't.

Harry spent the first week in his manor, exploring, reading more about the pure blood customs and culture that he was years behind in, and floo calling Griphook for any questions he had or advice he needed. The goblin had turned out to be very handy he was very knowledgeable about all things not just goblin history or money but most things history, wizards, muggles, creatures, you name it the goblin knew it.  
Harry was actually wondering if he would be able to get the goblin to become his history of magic teacher he had already agreed to be his Goblin liaison to the ministry as Harry had decided against going back to Hogwarts so it was like killing two birds with one stone. Harry knew he had the option of the other schools, but he didn't want to have to start over in a new school either, he figured this way he keep under the radar and to himself for the next three years while learning and passing all his studies, and hey maybe they would all forget about him and fight the stupid war themselves and he wouldn't have to worry about anything. 

He grinned to himself  
"Fat chance of that happening!" He said aloud to no one in particular.  
Dobby and Winky were off who knows where, doing who knows what, and he had spoken to Griphook before dinner, he was about to go to bed, He had been certain he was alone so you can imagine the very "manly" shriek he let out when someone answered him 

"Fat chance of what happening?"


	4. Letters to Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying for Bellatrix point of view.

Mrs. Lestrange, 

My name is Hadrian Potter-Black.   
I'm not sure if you knew, I sure didn't but it seems when I was born my god father, your cousin Sirius, blood adopted me.   
I can see you not reading this letter once you get past my name. I know you are loyal to the Dark Lord and I am the one that vanquished him temporarily for a few years. If you didn't already know, his back.  
looks pretty worse for wear if you ask me, all snake like. Don't get me wrong I actually quite like snakes my self (did you know the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin) but I wouldn't fancy looking like one.....Hmmm I wonder if he has a snake tongue?   
Anyway I'm writing to you because I just recently went to Gringotts on the advice of a mutual friend of ours (actually his not really my friend I guess, he was pretending to be someone he wasn't, getting close to me to set it up so your Lord could kill me. Clearly he didn't succeed, your lord that is. Barty was very convincing and with him I thought I had found.....)  
I'm sorry I'm rambling.   
As I was saying on visiting Gringotts I discovered that Sirius Black had blood adopted me, making me his son of sorts, but because he "betrayed" my self, Lilly and James it meant that my guardianship falls to his next of kin.   
Long story short that means you and your husband, I know weird right, especially since you both are in Azkaban and cant really do anything to helP me anyway, but then also probably a good thing that way you also cant kill me. 

I know that it must be weird me writing to you like this but it almost feels that you are the last family I have left, I mean Sirius is alive, not that well, but alive, but he is loyal to Dumbledore. And if you can imagine my muggle relatives... Not worth mentioning really. 

I on the other hand am not, loyal to Dumbledore. At least not anymore that is.   
I know that you have 2 sisters, but one being disowned means she also cant help me with certain things and the other being a Malfoy, well I don't have the best relationship with her son or her husband. So that kind of puts me off asking her for anything. 

You on the other hand, well I know we are supposed to be on opposite sides of this war, but to be honest I have no idea what this war is even about? I have no idea what I am supposed to be fighting for? And the dark side and the light side, what is each side actually fighting for? I'm not saying i necessarly want to join your lord. He did kill my parents after all. But Dumbledore has also betrayed me since their deaths, and really I don't remember them I was 1? Ya know?  
So i was hoping you could tell me, what do you fight for? What is the Dark lord fighting for? It doesn't make sense to me, that a man who is supposed to be one of the smartest students Hogwarts has ever seen would just want to go around killing and torturing people for, really no reason? Like is it fun? Is that why? But then it doesn't make sense that so many people would follow him just for that? I just don't get it? And then also, i can understand hating muggles, but the muggle borns? They have magic to? Please explain?

I wonder also, if you have even read this far, and if you would maybe think about writing me a reply, if you would tell me more about Barty? I don't know if you really were that close with him, all i know is that he went to the Longbottom's with you, which means you are the only person i know that could tell me anything about him. I shouldn't miss him, I didn't really know him, but Sirius wouldn't understand, its like being an Animagus has messed with his head, i mean being in there probably scrambled his brains a fair bit to but..... oh shit, no offense. I, do you know what i think i will just finish here. 

Thankyou for reading if you did.  
I look forward to hearing from you .   
Harry 

Bellatrix snorted softly, then let out a full belly laugh. So different then her usual mad cackle that it scared and disturbed her fellow prisoners more than her cackle ever had.

Well that was an interesting piece of mail, wasn't it.   
Her husband cocked his brow at her from the cell next to hers and she shoved the letter through so he could read it.   
She would let him give his opinions on the letter and what he thought she should do, but the decision would be solely hers and she had already made up her mind. The boy made her laugh, he also seemed genuinely confused, what lies had the light side been telling now?.   
The boy was right she probably would heave screwed the letter up with out reading, lucky for him he made sure his first sentence told her he was family, and unlike certain other Blacks she was nit one to tur her back on family, no matter who they were, yes she may have disowned Andy like the rest of her family did, but really the girl betrayed her, if she had of told her.... She would have supported her they were sisters. Herself and Narcissa had never understood why the middle sister had never told them she had fallen in love with the muggle born, but running away and marrying him. That, that had been unforgivable, they hadn't even meet him. And it wouldn't have mattered that he was a muggle born, Bella as the oldest had a strong contract drawn up for her marriage to Rudo, the other 2 had been free to choose as they wished... She still didn't understand what had been going through Andromedas head back then.   
And Sirius.... There weren't words for that boy, although......

"hey Rudo, Bast either of you know anything about Sirius being an Animagus?

Both the brothers shook there heads, Dolphus having finished the letter had thrown it across to his brother to read. Both men were intrigued by both the letter and the boy, Rabastan had known Barty the best they had been close being the same age, he wondered if Bella decided to write back, maybe she would let him tell the boy more about him. 

Bella herself had an Animagus form, the Blacks seemed to have a natural affinity for them, as well as their natural affinity of being able to play up their madness . Her husband and brother in law new of course that she was not as insane as everyone thought she was, a little bit yes but not that bad. What they didn't know about was her Raven form.   
Actually no one new about that one, not even her lord, yes the boy was right she was loyal to her lord. But not fanatical, not the way they had made her seem. Nit the way he had made her seem. Bellatrix shuddered un disgust. No she was going to see the boy, her Lords vanquisher he may be, but he was also a child, and if the child was to be believed he was technically hers now.... She smiled softly to Rudo, they had wanted a child, but had no luck, it wasn't her fault or his, it just hadn't worked out, if the boy was open to it..... she knew he was perhaps to old to really be able to consider them parents, but then again he didn't have any and they didn't have a child it would be nice to have that relationship with someone who needed a mother figure, she knew she was probably getting ahead of herself, perhaps Azkaban really had addled her brains, well maybe they could work something out.   
She decided to wait till night to fly off. She hadn't thought of it before, but now that she knew that was how her cousin escaped well,, she wouldn't leave for good though, not without her husband, and that would mean Rabastan to, Rudo would never leave him behind, not that Bella would either to be honest...


End file.
